Laundry treating appliances, such as washing machines, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, can have a configuration based on a rotating container that at least partially defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating. The laundry treating appliance may have a controller that implements a number of user-selectable, pre-programmed cycles of operation. Hot water, cold water, or a mixture thereof along with various treating chemistries may be supplied to the treating chamber in accordance with the cycle of operation.
Washing machines having a drive system between the motor and clothes mover and basket require an attachment mechanism so that the washing machine will be able to operate in both an agitate mode and an extraction mode to drive the oscillation of the basket and/or the clothes mover. The drive system can have several configurations such as direct or belt drive. The attachment mechanism for attaching the drive to the basket and the clothes mover must be robust enough to withstand the overturning forces placed on the drive area. Conventional washing machines can incorporate a basket base structure formed from metal, adding significant weight to the basket assembly.